thecabininthewoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Monsters/@comment-75.120.112.90-20120907212227/@comment-69.242.38.22-20121118004308
that could have been the reptilliuss tail, but then again my friend told me there was a scene where he does rip some one in the vents. two guys are in a dark hallway and one of them starts useing a flashlight to look in a dark corner, when kevin comes out and the guy points his gun at him when he says, "hes behind you" and he says " where is it" he points to the ceiling and the security gaurd points his gun to the celing, then the reptillius hangs upside down right behind him, and then he turns around, and the reptillius moves behind him. he does this a few more time, then he says "who are you talking about you sick fuck" and then he turns around and faces the reptillius and says" ME" and pounces at the guard, his tail sweeping past the screen and blacking out. then it cuts to the other guy from the previous scene. ( he had ran away when he saw kevin), anyway he is in a darkened hallway with flickering lights and water and grafiti on the walls, sitting in a corner, crying and holding his head , when kevin comes walking into the hallway. the guy starts to freak out. he says " please dont eat me i wont tell any one what i saw(earlier in the purge we would have seen kevin walking past the zombies eating the demolition team with a cherry smile on his face, and would have alsso passed the mutants puking in the captives mouth and even would have said hi to the mutants, then he saw a trail of blood on the floor and would have curioulsly followed it, and then he would have come to the end of the hallway and would have turned to see a dying security guard with a auto shotgun and a sniper rifle with a ammo pile next to him (aparently, there was still one ritual that dident fail that was in a nordic contrey, and this ritual had snipers in case they defeat the monsters or they try to escape, and they had been pursued by axe wielding maniacs ,but the fool had found the armory, and had previously blown up a sniper on a balcony with a rocket launcher, and that blew up the balcony, part of the roof, and blew the wall in. the guard had previously been in a fight with the mutants and got wounded badly and scarred by acid, and then got bitten by a zombie, infecting him, and he was bleeding out profusly and he had dragged himself to the elevator that lead to the norse contry, and had slumped next to the wall and began ingecting vials filled with healing fluids filled with antibiotics and healing nano bots into his ingured leg and the he heard the fool scream. he had run out of rockets and was beilg pursued by the virgin ( dun dun duuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!) who had gone insane due to the conflict at hand and began to pursue the fool. the guard watced as the fool tripped and fell and the virgin ran towards him screaming a anchient nordic battle cry in the nordic contrys old anchient uncomprehensible dead language. he screamed but just as she was about to kill him, the guard shoot her with his sniper rifle saying" get away from him, you bitch" and the axe had hit the ground inches away from his groin. the fool turned to his savior, and said thank you in the same dead nordic language that she had screamed in. the guard had slumped back ageinst the wall, saying " if i die today at the very least i got to save one younge kid from dying". the man starts laughing on how today had tutned out, but then the man then sees kevin and stops laughing. the cheery sile on kevins face is gone, replaced by a menecing frown. the man starts to tell him to get back, while kevin starts singing" hush little baby dont say a word, daddys gonna buy you a mocking bird....." while the man begs him to get back. he then takes the guards face and says" you know people like you cant stay alive you know?"to be cotinued tomorow